Forgotten
by LemonLemma
Summary: Since Cadmus caught fire a week ago vigilantes have been going around the cities and acting as heroes. And the League just might dare and recruit them for their new team. However they are resistant and with the new villains coming it is harder than they thought. Set in S1. SYOC! I will continue this one! CLOSED! First chapter should be up soon.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys...so another one of my Young Justice SYOC's...*sigh*Anyway I am going to be devoted to this one and continue it for sure! Form is on my profile. I will be accepting 4 characters and villains. It will be placed in the first season and I may do a sequel based in the second season. The characters will be vigilantes who eventually join the team. Enjoy the prologue **

* * *

_**Gotham City: August 8 2011 14:26**_

"Ever since the fire at Cadmus there has been multiple reports of vigilante heroes appearing in cities such as Gotham, Star City, Central City and Smallville. As far as we know the Justice League has not identified the 'heroes'. However we are sure they are close to finding out who these 'heroes' are." The reporter said. Batman scowled and tuned the screen off. He turned to face the league.

"It has taken even the presses attention that these vigilantes are doing more work than we could ever imagine. There are about 5 of them that have really caught our attention, we need to stop them from doing this." Some of the league looked between each other not sure of Batman's decision.

"We can't just ask them to join?" Flash was brave enough to speak up against the bat. Batman narrowed his eyes. "I mean we have the team, they could join them and we could help them. Some have powers after all."

"He has a point." Wonder Woman said. Batman glanced over at them.

"The problem is these teens are resistant, I have tried to talk to them and they didn't bother responding." Batman said. Flash tried not to laugh.

"No offense but you're not exactly the most approachable or huggable person." Batman didn't even flinch or glare at the red speedster which Flash had expected.

"Then you can try but I'm giving you 3 days."


	2. Recruit

**Hey guys... So I had a hard time picking the characters as Usual...But some stuck out to me so I picked them! Thanks for all the submissions!**

**Ava Nicole Dowry aka Phantom( I really like that you made her not be able to speak, it's different from most ocs that I get, her personality and history is cool too)**

**Alexis Fleet aka Olympia( Her history and powers are very interesting, I can't wait to write her...)**

**Ronaldo 'Roz' Rodriguez aka Nano(his powers are very different from what I have ever gotten and he seems pretty cool)**

**James Richardson aka Arch Angel ( I love his personality and seems like a very interesting character!)**

**Eden Taylor aka Eris(my oc)**

**Sorry to all those people who didn't get accepted. I may be able to feature your character as a friend or civilian. If you are okay with this or want this tell me in the reviews! And sorry to _NATE SILVER _Nano's part is kind of short in this. **

* * *

**The Cave: August 13 15:33**

"There are 5 vigilantes so there will be one of you to them except for and Superboy who will pair up." Batman started. Artemis huffed and crossed her arms as he started. "They are vigilantes and you will be careful to convince them." Batman stopped for a moment and watched them.

"Aqualad you will be going after Arch Angel, Robin you will be going after Phantom, Artemis you will be going after Eris, and Superboy you will be going after Nano, and Kid Flash you will be going after Olympia." Batman pressed a button and the screen disappeared.

* * *

**Blüdhaven: August 13 15:36**

Robin sighed as he turned the corner. Blüdhaven was always confusing to him. It was so different from Gotham and sometimes he made the mistake of turning somewhere and running into someone who would want his autograph or something. He never gave it to them mostly because he knew they could find his identity out with it. After all Batman was strict with that stuff.

He sighed and brought up the map again. Batman had tracked this 'Phantom' into Blüdhaven. It was hard but he managed to do it. The girl apparently was the same age as him and couldn't speak at all. So he had to be careful. All of them did really.

A sound brought him out of his thoughts. A man grunted as Robin heard him hit the concrete. Bingo. He dashed around the corner and stopped. The girl was about his height with a crossbow in her hand and that's all he could tell. She had a hood and a mask over her face. There were three men. One down on the ground unconscious, another in the garbage cans a few feet away and one standing in front of her.

"Oh no." The one conscious man eyes widen as he saw Robin. When most people saw Robin they expected to see Batman not far behind. He turned and ran. The girl aimed her crossbow a bit in front of him and shot it. The arrow landed in front of him and exploded realizing some sort of gas. He stumbled before falling on to the ground.

"Interesting." The girl tuned and aimed her crossbow at him. "I'm here to talk!" Robin said. The girl narrowed her eyes ad didn't bother to lower the crossbow.

"You know who I am right?" She nodded slowly "Well then you should know Batman is my mentor and he is in the Justice League." She lowered her crossbow. It made Robin feel a bit better and he continued.

"We have a team of the Justice League's protégés, and we are a covert team. Batman as taken an interest in you and some other vigilantes and we want you to join the team." The girl frowned and Robin sighed. He waited for her to make her decision. Suddenly she nodded. "You'll join?" She nodded

* * *

**Metropolis August 13 15:34**

"It's not a bad idea." Maria commented as she looked over at her son. Roz's parents had always been okay with him being a hero and joining the team probably wouldn't be any different. Juan glanced over at Miss. Martian and Superboy.

"You said it was a team for protégés, Roz isn't a protégé of anyone." nodded.

"We have a group of vigilantes, your son being one of them, all of them do not have a mentor so I will be various members of the league," said. Superboy didn't say a word. Maria nodded and looked over at her husband.

"It's fine with me." Juan looked over at his son who looked hopeful.

"Okay." Roz smiled and stood up.

"So when do we leave?" Miss. Martian smiled at him.

* * *

**Gotham : August 13 15:37**

Artemis huffed as she ran. Stupid girl she thought. All she had said was that she wanted to talk to her and she had run. Thankfully Artemis knew were the girl was going and it ended in a brick wall so as the girl turned she slowed herself down. She turned the corner and the girl stood there waiting for her. Her cape fluttered slightly and she pulled her hood down low.

"What do you want?" Artemis raised her eyebrow. The voice had sounded familiar.

"Eden." The girl sighed and didn't say a word. It was Eden. That was clear enough. After all she was one of Artemis's closets friends.

"Artemis," She said. She pulled down her hood to show her pale face and big brown eyes. Artemis scowled at her friend. Eden was smart enough to do things like that and hack into the Justice League systems. They stayed silent looking at each other. Suddenly Eden pulled her hood over her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked. A bo-staff was held in her hands.

"Yeah, Batman wants to recruit into the Justice League team for protégés." Eden or Eris narrowed her eyes under her mask.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Artemis sighed. That was another problem. Untrusting. Eden had been reluctant to talk to Artemis at first and she soon understood Eden didn't like to tell much about her personal life.

"I'm wearing Green Arrow attire; I think I'm not lying." Eris waited for Artemis to answer her question.

"Recruitment on to a team for protégés or young heroes." Eris thought out loud. "Are you going to give me more info on it?"

"You'll find enough out once we get back to the cave."

"I never said yes." Artemis frowned at her friend. Tough.

"Well than, yes or no?" Artemis asked will annoyance. Eris watched her.

"I'll come with you but I'm not making any promises."

* * *

**Blüdhaven August 13 15:54**

Olympia smiled as the wind-swept through her hair and she looked down at the bad guys. It was always fun freaking out the bad guys and with her powers it was even easier. However with the other hero Phantom in town she was grateful. The younger girl had taken don most of the bad guys in Blüdhaven easily. It made no sense though. Olympia had her eyes and ears open for crime.

"Whoa!" She glanced down to she a red and yellow blur taking out the guys. She frowned.

"Really?" She quickly lowered her self down as the blur knocked one of the men down. He then flipped backwards just as the last and came up to him. Olympia raised her hand and shot a beam of light at him. The man fell on to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks." The blur commented. Olympia raised her eyebrow.

"Kid Flash!" The red-head smiled and winked at her.

"I like you already, you got my name right." Olympia looked at him dumbstruck. Why would a speedster be in Blüdhaven?

"Um you're welcome but why are you here?" Kid Flash nodded.

"Well see Batsy and the other members of the League have taken interest in you and want you to join our team of young heroes." He said quickly. Olympia didn't say anything for a moment trying to understand what he said.

"So you want me to join a team for the Justice League?" The red-head nodded.

"Hope you don't mind but we are kind of late because I stopped to get some hamburgers at a joint down the road." Olympia raised her eyebrow at him. How ironic. A speedster being late. "So if you could decide if you wan to join the team in the next 30 second that would be great."

"Will I get more info on it?" Kid Flash nodded and smiled. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

* * *

** Smallville: August 13 15:39**

Arch Angel watched the small city quietly as he sat on the building. Smallville was a strange town but not necessarily full of crime. So moments like this came often.

"It is a nice night is it not?" Arch Angel looked up in surprise to see an Atlantean. "I apologize if I frightened you." Arch Angel stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"Can I help you?" The Atlantean watched him closely before responding.

"My name is Aqualad, I am the protégé of Aquaman." The Justice League. Great.

"How do I know that you are who you say you are?" Arch Angel wasn't a person who would be naïve about things like this. It was obvious that he was an Atlantean but he had never seen Aqualad on TV before. Plus he knew that Black Manta was an Atlantean and he was bad; the guy before him could have been easily working with him.

"You make a good point but I do not have any way to show you that I am who I tell you." Aqualad responded. Arch Angel didn't say a word. " The Justice League has seen your abilities and potential and would like for you to join our team, that is what came here for." Arch Angel raised his eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"We have a covert team which I am apart of. The Justice League wishes for you to join this team." Arch Angel sighed and thought for a moment. It would be easy to get away and it's not like they could harm him. However di he really want to take a chance on it? His mom and his 'dad' expected him to be home soon.

"I would like to know more." Arch Angel said. The Atlantean nodded.

"You will if you come with me, Batman will explain." Arch Angel nodded and made his decision.

"Fine. I will come." However with any chance of attack he would run away.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**I don't know. I kind of feel like the canon characters especially Kaldur were OOC :/. Oh well hope you guys liked it!**


	3. introduction

**_Sorry it is so short._ **

**The Cave: August 13 16:17**

* * *

"You will train here and the few of you who do not have homes will stay here, you each get identification numbers as well. I will be your hand to hand combat trainer and Red Tornado is the den mother. If you need anything tell him and he can help you." Black Canary explained. The five teens nodded and looked around. Needless to say they were all pretty amazed by the cave. "Oh and here's the team." She turned right and the five teens did the same as five teenagers came down the hallway. M'Gann smiled widely and walked forward as it happened.

"I know Nano already knows who I am but I am Miss. Martian or M'gann or Megan." She said cheerfully. Phantom gave her a small smile which Megan returned. "And they are Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis and Kid Flash." She introduced her teammates. Black Canary smiled.

"I am assuming you guys can handle it for now. I'll be back in a bit." M'Gann nodded and turned back to the new team members.

"So are all of you guys staying here?" She asked. Eris, Nano, and Arch Angel shook their heads. Eris scowled.

"Unfortunately not." She muttered. M'gann raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

"We all have families we live with" Nano said. M'Gann nodded. Kid Flash smirked and in a blur he was over by Phantom who looked very surprised.

"Hey babe." Artemis scoffed at him and crossed his arms. Phantom raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. He waited for her to say something.

"She can't speak Kid Idiot," Robin said. Kid Flash shrugged and zoomed back over to his friend. Phantom narrowed her eyes at him. Olympia raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you rude." Artemis commented. Wally frowned at her. Robin sighed and Aqualad pinched the bride of his nose. The others watched the two curiously. Nano smirked.

"Bet you twenty bucks they'll get together by the end of the year," Nano whispered to Arch Angel. The taller boy glanced down at him and shook his head. There was no way that he would ever take that bet. It was pretty much guaranteed

"I'm not stupid enough to take that bet." Nano grinned and looked back at the two who continued to fight. Kid Flash gave Artemis a dirty look before responding.

"Says the girl who-

"Stop it." It wasn't Aqualad who had said it but Olympia. They looked at her in surprise. "What no one wants to hear them argue." Nano smirked.

"So are we going to just stand here or are we actually do something?" Arch Angel asked. Robin smirked. He had a good idea.

"How about we see how good you guys actually are."

* * *

Phantom stood right in front of Robin with a serious look on her face. Everyone looked back in between each of them. "Ready?" Robin asked. Phantom nodded and he threw down some smoke pellets. Phantom stayed where she was and listened. The others looked around too but the Boy Wonder was nowhere to be seen. Phantom narrowed her yes and looked around.

Suddenly Robin jumped out. Phantom moved to the side as he passed and smirked. She ducked down and pulled her bo staff out before propelling herself at Robin. Robin stayed where he was and grabbed it from her. Phantom was not expecting this so he easily got it from her. She frowned. Using a cross-bow against the boy wonder wasn't such a good idea. She sighed. Robin cackled. She then went forward and kicked him in the shins. Robin's eyes went large and he stumbled back dropping the bo staff.

"Oh come on." He said. Phantom looked at him with annoyance as she picked her bo staff up. Robin got up and went forward but Phantom put her Bo staff up and blocked him. Robin smirked and grabbed the Bo staff again. Instead of trying to rip it away from her he jumped up and flipped. Phantom gasped as her back slammed back on to the ground. Robin looked back at her. "You okay?" She nodded and stood up.

"Ugg this is boring.. I'm hungry." Kid Flash glanced over at him as Robin gave her back the Bo staff. Artemis opened her mouth to say something but Aqualad gave her a sharp look.

"As Black Canary said Batman assigns us missions. However I am not sure how will be doing it since there is so many of us." He said as he took his eyes away from Artemis.

"Talk about random Kaldur." Kid Flash said. The other teenagers looked over at him.

"I was just stating facts." Aqualad said. Kid Flash shrugged as a door opened. All eleven heads turned and looked over at it. Batman and Black Canary came through with very serious looks on their faces.

"Before you officially join the team we would like to clear some things up." Black Canary said. Eris sighed and bit her lip. Great she thought. Batman frowned. "We just want them." Black Canary said gesturing to the five new members. Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"Of course." He said. The other five glanced over at Batman as he turned. They then followed him out of the room.

"That was weird." Miss. Martian commented. Superboy nodded. M'Gann smiled suddenly. "Anybody up for cookies?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Who should be on the plan in the season 2 part. Phantom? Eris? Arch Angel? And what about failsafe who should die in what order? Also any ideas for season 2 part are appreciated!**


	4. Denial

**Sorry about the time skip...they will just be training and getting used to the time during those days. Also, sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this while I was watching the episode. It took a lot skipping back, pausing and listening closely to finish.**

**Mount Justice: August 19th 19:39 EDT**

* * *

The Team watched closely as Aqualad and Superboy prepared to fight. Superboy had his shirt off. "Initiate combat training, three, two one," The computer said. Superboy and Aqualad circled each other. Both of hem went forward and Superboy went for a punch. Aqualad ducked. And went to attack Superboy. Superboy went forward as well and Aqualad flipped backwards.

On the side watching, Artemis, , Olympia, Phantom and Eris stood watching. "So..uhh Kaldur's nice." Artemis began. "Don't yah think? Handsome, commanding, one of you guys should totally ask him out." Phantom raised her eyebrow at her as Artemis said it. She glanced over at Eris who looked very bored and Olympia who bit her lip. smiled.

"He's like a big brother to me, but you know who would make the cutest couple, you and Wally." Eris smirked as glanced over at the speedster.

"That would be interesting," Olympia put in. Artemis shook her head.

"I mean your so full of passion and he's so full of...

"It." Eris said. All of them laughed as they looked back at Superboy and Aqualad. They grabbed each other trying to flip each other over. Superboy however slide his foot over Aqualad's making him lose his balance. He then flipped Aqualad forward.

"Aqualad, fail." The computer said. Superboy brushed his hands off and smiled.

"Black Canary taught me that." Suddenly the hatch above them opened and Red Tornado came out. He landed on the ground and turned as Superboy helped Aqualad up. Kid Flash zoomed over to him.

"Do you have a mission for us?" He asked hopefully. The others watched curiously.

"Mission assignment's are the Batman's responsibility. " Red Tornado replied.

"Yah well the Batman is with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But your headed somewhere right?! Hot date or a mission." The red head held out his hands as he said so. Aqualad uncrossed his arms.

"If we can be of help." He said.

"Please we're bored out of our minds." Olympia said. The others nodded slightly. Tornado turned and pulled up a key board. He typed a few things up and a man with a cane appeared on the screen.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old." Tornado begun.

"Whoa." Nano muttered beside Arch Angel. Phantom glanced back at him.

"The guy doesn't eve look a day over 90." Kid Flash whispered to Artemis. walked up past him and Artemis.

"And he has been missing for twenty-three days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League."

"Of course." Aqualad started. Everyone turned their heads to him as he spoke. "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate." Kid Flash snorted.

"More like Doctor Fake, the guy knows a bit of advanced science and dumbledores it up enough to scare th bad guys and impress the babes." Kid Flash said. Eris frowned.

"Magic?" She asked skeptically. Olympia scowled at her.

"It's real Eris, I've experienced it myself." Nano bit his lip. His powers were truthfully based on purely science and his parents were scientists so Kd Flash's deinetion seemed logical but he had seen Aliens and people with superpowers.

"Kent may simply be on one of his...walk abouts but he is care taker to the helmet of fate. The source of the doctor's mystic might and it is unwise to leave so much power unguarded. Miss. Martian stepped forward.

"He is like the great sorcerer priest and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to find him." said. Arch Angel shrugged as though he didn't care. As long as they got something to do he would be happy. Wally stuck his hand up.

"I would too!" He said. hey turned to him as he walked up beside . "So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." He said. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. Eris walked over and stood beside her.

"Take this, It is the key to the tower of fate." Aqualad walked forward and took the key out of Red Tornado's hand.

"What are the chances we both so admired the mystic arts?" Wally asked. Miss. Martian gave him a small smile.

* * *

**Salem: August 19th 20:22 EDT**

"So Wally when did you realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Eris smirked as Artemis said it and glanced over at her teammate. Arch Angel sighed expecting an argument to come.

"Well I uh..I don't like to brag but before I became Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." He put his hands behind his head. Artemis rolled her eyesas Aqualad frowned.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates but...

"Nothing's there." Nano beat Superboy to it.

"Take us down." Aqualad commanded. did as he said and landed the bio ship on the ground. They then got out.

"This is weird." Olympia said. Phantom nodded. Kid Flash shrugged and zoomed off. They watched as he did. He came back a minute ater and shrugged.

"Nothing, this isn't some camouflage." He said.

"So what do you think some adaptive micro optical electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis asked. The others waited for his answer. Wally nodded.

"Absolutely." He glanced over at and frowned. "Not! Clearly mystic powers are at work here." Artemis gave him a dirty look as Olympia sighed. Eris scowled at him.

"A test of fate." Aqualad suddenly said. He walked forward. "Stand behind me." He walked forward and lifted the key up and pushed it forward. With a turn and a click the tower appeared.

"We are going to have an interesting time." Arch Angel said. Phantom nodded. turned back.

"Hello Megan!" She hit herself on the head lightly. "I forgot the link sorry." She hooked them up. Phantom smiled.

"_Thanks." _Phantom said. They all had gotten used to the link by now. Needless to say it made Phantom happy that she could actually communicate without writing. Aqualad opened the door and they went in.

"Uhh where did the door go?" Superboy asked. They looked around. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them Kent Nelson. Eris looked taken a back for a moment.

"Greetings, you've entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." Kid Flash smiled and looked back at Miss. Martian before stepping forward.

"We are true believers. Here to find Doctor Fate." Kent frowned slightly and disappeared. Wally looked disappointed as the floor started to looked down just as it collapsed. All of them screamed.

Superboy went down first, Managed to grab Kid Flash, Artemis shot an arrow and grabbed Aqualad. Olympia managed to catch Archangel and Nano had een able to get himself to fly. Phantom dug her eskrima sticks into the wall. Eris managed to get a hold of her foot.

"Those were my favorite boots." Superboy said through gritted teeth. They looked down at him. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Having trouble maintain altitude." Nano looked between Phantom and Eris and Kid Flash and .

"Help her!" Eris yelled at him. He nodded.

"I'm so hot." said. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"You certainly are." Kid Flash said as Nano got down to them. He got ahold of 's arm and pulled it up.

"Wally!" Artemis said.

"Hey inches above sizzling death! I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Nano grunted as he tried to get them up.

"Ever heard of a diet?" He asked. Kid Flash gave him a dirty look but said nothing. Nano paid no attention.

"My physiology and M'Gann's are susceptible to extreme heat we must climb out quickly." Eris sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall any minute here." She clutched Phantom's boots, her hands slipping. Phantom glanced down at her nervously Finally she let go. Phantom tried to stick her foot out more to see if she could get her chance to catch it.

"Superboy!" Olympia called. He looked up and scooted over. He managed to get his arms around her waist before she fell into the lava. She moaned.

"I think you broke some ribs." Superboy gave her an annoyed look clearly not caring.

"Hello Megan!" They looked up. "We never truly answered the question! Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!" Just as she said it the floor came together. Superboy jumped down and released Eris from his grip. She bent over.

"Yep, broken ribs." The other got down quickly. Archangel Put a hand on her shoulder and she gasped suddenly. "What did you do to me?!"

"Healed you." He replied briefly. Aqualad frowned.

"This platform." He bent down. "It should be red hot but it's cool to the touch."Kid Flash didn''t bother paying attention to he went right to 's aid even though she was fine/

"Don't worry Megalicious I gotcha." Kid Flash said as he put his arm around her.

"Enough!" Artemis went forward and pushed Wally back. "Your little impress Megan at any costs game nearly got us all barbecued!" She yelled at him. No one bothered to intervene. Kid Flash scowled.

"When did this become my fault!"

"When you lied to that...whatever it was and called yourself a true believer." The others gave him a sharp look. spoke.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Miss. Martian said slightly disappointed. Wally looked between them

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie, a major low." Kid Flash frowned and crossed his arm. Aqualad, who still had his hands over the ground spoke.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Kid Flash gave him annoyed look.

"Dude, if you ever hear of bioelectricity? He in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. It's all a bunch of trick." Artemis scowled at him.

"Your pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barriers I his sneakers." Olympia frowned and sighed.

"No kidding," She muttered.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am! Everything can be explained by science!" Aqualad frowned.

"Let us test that theory." Aqualad grabbed one of the plates. Eris's eyes went big. Kid Fash's stepped forward.

"Wait! The back draft of the lava will roast us alive!" Aqualad ignored him and pulled the door up. A cold wind blew in the room as snoow erupted from the hole. smiled.

"It's snow!" Artemis smirked.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Kid Flash gave her a dirty look stepping forward. Miss Martian shrugged and jumped through the hole. Nano smiled at them and followed them. Eris sighed.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this." Phantom glanced at her and nodded before they both jumped through. Kid Flash was the last one through. They looked back to see the door disappearing. Archangel shivered.

"Well?" Artemis said. Kid Flash frowned

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." He held his hands close together to get the point across.

"Uhhh!" Artemis gave him a dirty look as the others turned.

"What's that?" pointed to where the object was. It appeared to be a cane. Olympia frowned and walked forward. She grabbed it.

Ooh, may be it's Nelson's magic wand." Kid Flash mocked. Olympia's eye went wide.

"I can't leg go." Artemis went forward with Kid Flash close on her heels. They both grabbed it and tried to yank it out of Olympia's grip.

"I got!" They said at the same time. Suddenly the cane started to glow. " I can't leg go." They said again. "Ahh!" Olympia joined in just as the cane moved upward. In a flash of yellow light they were gone.

"Thank god, now we don't have to listen to him complain." Eris muttered. Aqualad gave her a sharp look before walking. They continued in silence for a while until spoke.

"I don't understand Wally, it's like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." Aqualad turned to her.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he comprehend and acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vested in the control." Phantom nodded.

_"Plus it seems he grew up with it and it's hard to break habit." _Phantom said. had quickly put up a link for them afer Olympia, Kid Flash and Artemis disappeared. Eris bit her lip as Phantom said it. Suddenly a sound, like creaking echoed across the 'room'. They looked over to see a door.

* * *

Olympia shook her head as she opened her eyes. It looked as though they were on a staircase and as she looked around she sighed. More staircases. Kid Flash and Artemis looked up and Olympia did the same as them. Three figures stood up a few stair cases. One of them Olympia recognized as Kent Nelson. The other two however she didn't know.

"Abra Kadabra!" Kid Flash called.

"Well would you look at that." Kent said. He smiled. The cane started to glow more brightly. Suddenly Kent went forward, pushing Abra Kadabra and Klarion back. He grabbed the cane and it let go of Olympia, Kid Flash and Artemis's grip. The rope around his wrists disappeared. He pointed his cane at the block of stone in front of them and suddenly a door opened revealing an elevator.

"In here!" They ran in quickly. Klarion stood up.

"No, no, no! I want it!" He held out his palms and red lightning shot through it and towards them. Luckily the door just closed. They stood in awkward silence as the elevator wen up. _5,6,7._ Kent glanced back at them.

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way." Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"No duh-OW!" Artemis elbowed him as Olympia gave him a sharp look.

"I'm Artemis, miss manners here is Wally and... She trailed off and looked over at Olympia.

"Call me Alexis." Kent smiled.

"Well Artemis, Alexis, we are up against an opponent with tremendous mystical power." Kent said. Kid Flash frowned.

"Abra Kadabra, tuh, Flash proved he used futuristic technology to simulate magic, guy is all show and no biz." Wally said. Olympia sighed, not wanting to hear him complain again.

"Right you are." Artemis and Olymia looked surprised.

"He is?" They aid at the same time. Kid Flash had expected it from Artemis but not Olympia.

"Sorry." She muttered. Kid Flash shrugged and looked back at Kent.

"Abra is a shallot but Klarion the Witch Boy, the boy with the cat." He waved his cane around slightly. "Is an actual lord of Chaos , he ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Doctor Fate." Kid Flash gave him an annoyed look.

"Right...your a lord of..order." Despite his comment Kent didn't seem effected by it all. Instead he answered Kid Flash.

"Oh no not me, I'm just an old kook Fate used to put on, till my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life." He pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open. A picture of a woman was in it. "Ahh, she was a pistol that Inza. Any who Klarion is after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mits on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

"But there are other lords of order aren't there?" Olympia asked. Kent turned to her just as the elevator dinged and opened.

"Hold that thought Alexis." They waked out to see yet another set of staircases. They walked up. Infront of them was a bell. Olympia frowned and shook her head. Suddenly a sound of a door opening. They turned to see the ceiling opening. Arch Angel, Nano, Phantom, Eris, , Aqualad and Superboy tumbled down from the ceiling. Phantom groaned. Artemis went over to them.

"Friends of yours?" He asked Kid Flash and Olympia. He smiled and turned.

Suddenly a flash of electricity whipped through the air towards them. They stepped back and looked up to see Kalrion and Abra Kadabra. Abra raised his wand again.

"Friends of Yours?" Kid Flash said. He moved Kent to the side as Olympia put out a beam of light to protect them. Abra shot another beam at the others. They jumped out of the way.

Kent walked over to the bell and pulled up his cane. He hit the bell and a ringing went across he tower. The bell glowed. Olympia gasped and dashed after them as they disappeared into the bell.

Next thing Olympia knew she and Kid Flash were on top of the tower. Kent went for the helmet but Klarion held out his palm. The red lightning hit him in the chest. Olympia gasped and turned to Klarion. She threw a beam at him that he simply swiped away. He laughed.

"Mr. Nelson!" Kid Flash said. Kent leaned back and Kid Flash grabbed him. Kent gribbed his chest and walked a few aces forward before gripping his cane and smashing it down into the concrete. Suddenly a golden shield was around them. Olympia took her eyes off of Klarion and raced to Kent side.

"NO!" Kalrion screamed.

"Not bad for a former Doctor Fake hey kid?" He collapsed and Kid Flash caught him. "The bubble will give you just enough time to do what you need to do." He pointed to the Helmet slightly.

"I have no idea what I need to do!" Kid Flash said. Olympia gave him an incredulous look.

"Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer hide." He picked up his pocket watch and showed it to Kid Flash. Finally he fainted. Kid Flash looked over at Olympia who had gone pale.

"CPR," He muttered. He positioned himself over Kent and pushed down on his chest. After a few pushes he started to count out loud.

"Twenty-eight , twenty-nine, thirty!" Klarion continued to throw his red lightning at the bubble. Olympia looked over to see the cane slowly growing shorter.

"Wally he's dead." Kid Flash didn't listen to her." She sighed and bent down. "Wally! He's dead." Kid Flash looked over at her.

"I want the helmet and I want it now!" Klarion yelled. Kid Flash stood up and glanced over at the helmet.

"Wally... Olympia warned. He glanced back at Kent.

_"Wally, Olympia, we're in trouble, tell Kent we need doctor fate."_ Kid Flash shook his head as the image of his friends went through his mind. Klarion continued to throw his red lightning at the bubble. Suddenly runes appeared at his feet. Klarion raised his hands just a big red claws appeared. He brought them down on the bubbles. A scratching sound was made as he claws started to penetrate the bubble.

"A test of faith." Wally looked over at the helmet and grabbed it. Klarion scowled.

"Hey dumb kid, you put that on you may never get it off!" Klarion finally pulled at the bubble. Kid Flash put on the helmet just as Klarion shot him with more lightning. Olympia ducked to the side. Klarion glanced over at her and lifted his hand. He threw some of it at her. Olympia held out her hand, putting up as much light she could to protect herself. She closed her eyes and felt the lightning go through the light but nothing hit her. She looked up to see another 'bubble' around her and Doctor Fate.

He held out his hand and made a shield around him "Give up Nabu! Order when out of style in the twentieth century!" Klarion screamed as he threw the red energy at Doctor fate. Olympia watched.

This battle is pointless. You sought to take the helmet before it gained a host! You are too late!" Klarion scowled.

"Shut it you old fart!" Klarion held his hands out and the ground shook. Two pillars shot out of the ground and onto Doctor Fate. Olympia gasped. As soon as it happened Fate broke out, throwing rock all over. Olympia flinched as large piece hit the shield.

"Brat!" Fate said. He brought his hands together and shot glowing light at Klarion. Klarion managed to block it and his cat dashed away from them. Suddenly he disappeared. Olympia looked around.

"Behind you!" It was too late. Klarion shot some of his red lightning at Fate. He jerked back. He recovered quickly though. He went to shoot another blast but Klarion got there first getting him from behind.

Klarion then smirked and pointed his fingers like a gun. He pulled them up many times, making little blasts at him. Fate held up a shield. Klarion broke the shield and blew some of the red energy out of his mouth. Fate flew up and dodged it. Klarion smirked and made blasts through the floor. Fate managed to avoid the first few but the last one got him. Olympia bit her lip. Fate fell to the ground. However her shield still stayed up.

"You're out of practice Nabu, and in that pathetic host body, zero affinity for the mystic arts." Klarion held his hands up. Storm clouds rolled in with lightning. Suddenly red lightning burst from the sky and to Fate. Luckily he blocked it with a shield.

"Ooh rainbow power!" Klarion commented. The cat beside him meowed. " I am paying attention you stupid cat! In case you hadn't noticed I'm winning." Suddenly Fate narrowed his eyes and glowed brightly. The shield and Klarion's lightning dispersed.

"It is difficult for a lord of order or chaos to take a presence on a physical plane." Kalrion narrowed his eyes and scowled. He growled and his eyes went red. Suddenly it appeared as though he and his cat was on fire. Klarion yelled and threw some of the fire at him. Fate easily avoided it.

"I am bound to the helmet and use a human host." He brought his hand together and shot at Klarion. At least it appeared that way. "Bu that is not your way."

"Your babbling Nabu!" Fate narrowed his eyes.

"Am I?" He shot another beam. Klarion went to protect himself but the beam went towards his cat. The cat hissed as he got hit.

"Teekl!" Klarion screamed. " I cant believe you would assault a defenseless pussy cat!" Fate did nothing.

"We both know that creature is no cat, witch boy. Without your familiar you have no anchor on this realm." Klarion flickered slightly.

Bully! Killjoy!Geezer!" He insulted Fate. Fate shot another beam at him but Klarion went through the portal. He then appeared next to his cat. "We're out of here!" He made another portal and disappeared. The shield around Olympia disappeared.

"You are safe now." Fate said. Olympia paid no attention to him.

"Wally!" Nothing.

"Wally." Nothing.

"WALLY!" He finally took off the helmet. Olympia gasped in relief. "Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded. He sighed and glanced over at Kent. He walked over and bent down before placing his pocket watch in Kent's hand. He bowed his head. Olympia placed her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Mount Justice August 20th 03:48, EDT**

* * *

Wally walked forward and placed he helmet on the shelf. "Souvenirs?" Arch Angel asked behind him. Wally nodded.

"Uh-em." Wally and Ach Angel looked over to see Artemis in the door. "You never said what happened to you after you put on the helmet." Arch Angel looked over at him curiously

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brains beta waves, I was bio scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. No big." Arch Angel sighed and walked past Artemis.

"Wait your still claiming there is no such thing as magic? uuh.. If that's how you feel why keep it?" Wally smirked.

"Souvenir." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Geek!"

_Find your own little Spitfire. One who will let you get away with nothing._


End file.
